


Outsiders

by Lafeae



Series: Brotherhood [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Eavesdropping, Friendship, Gen, Jumping to Conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeae/pseuds/Lafeae
Summary: “What do ya think it’s like to be lectured by Kaiba?” Honda asked.Jounouchi shrugged. “Can’t be fun. You’ve  heard how he’s yelled at us a’fore.”Jou and Honda watch the brothers speak, nosey.





	Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> Just stepping back and wondering how others see them.
> 
> T for pottymouth

Jounouchi and Honda didn’t make themselves scarce when Mokuba went running out the front doors of the Kame Game Shop. His cell phone had barely stopped ringing when he began dashing out.

They determined, as they followed, that Mokuba was beating Kaiba to the handle of the front door.

“Think he woulda ripped it off the hinges?” Jounouchi asked.

“Hell yeah. Look at that there,” Honda said. Kaiba’s hands had pushed his suit jacket back and were settled on his hips. “That’s a Tiger Momma...or....Dad? Whaddya...?”

“Shh, maybe we can here’m,” Jou pressed. His ear was turned towards the window to try and hear the muffled voices through the glass. Honda wasn’t so close, but he was leaned against one of the shelves for a decent view. They would have lied if they said that the sight of Kaiba and Mokuba under the singular spotlight in front of the store wasn’t interesting.

“Did he even talk on the phone?” Honda asked.

“Uh for like six seconds,” Jounouchi said. Kaiba’s posture changed, arms crossed over his chest.

“What do ya think it’s like to be lectured by Kaiba?” Honda asked.

Jounouchi shrugged. “Can’t be fun. You’ve heard how he’s yelled at us a’fore.”

Behind them, Yugi stood at the counter, shaking his head at his pair of nosey friends. He doubted he could have convinced them to head to the back.

Honda nodded. “Yeah. Poor Moku-man. Look at that,” Kaiba has swung his arm out, pointing towards the ground. His shoulders were squared, back straight, face impassive and lacking emotion.

“Ya think we’re in trouble?” Jou asked.

“Why the hell would we be in trouble?” Honda asked.

“I dunno!”

Mokuba’s hands were out towards his brother, far more expressive. Face a little explosive, swinging them towards the game shop before bringing them back by his side. “Wait wait...does that little stinker talk back?” Honda asked.

“Maybe he does. Shit...like, how do ya talk back to that...? Oh, that ain’t good...”

Kaiba’s sleeve hitched up, a single finger pointing against a watch face. Honda felt a little color drain from his face. “Yeah, we’re boned dude. Yugi, it’s about to get nuclear in here. Prepare for fallout. We royally screwed up.”

“Screwed up what?” Yugi asked.

“Does this kid have a bedtime he din’t tell us this time?” Asked Jounouchi. He looked back at Yugi, who shrugged. Back to the show, where Mokuba pointed at his naked wrist, miming his brother’s motion with a bit more enthusiasm.

“Dude, if Kaiba comes yellin’ at us ‘cause Mokuba forgot something, I’m deckin’ the asshole.”

Jounouchi snorted. “Good fuckin’ luck. He’s gonna wipe the floor with your ass.”

“You wanna bet?”

Yugi had stepped closer, noticing that they weren’t paying attention to the display outside anymore. “Are we going to really fight with a friend, guys? I mean, I don’t think Kaiba-kun would do anything like that.”

Jounouchi turned back to the window to see where Kaiba’s shoulders dropped. His arms were flat at his side, though his postured hadn’t softened much more than that. Mokuba was holding his hand up and out, as if negotiating peace.

The room was left in silence as Kaiba extended his and shook Mokuba’s.

“Eh?”

“I’m...I’m with Jou there. The hell is that...?” Honda asked.

“Put Moki in a suit an’ I’d say that’s some business there. Shit—he’s comin’ back!” Jounouchi peeled himself away from the window, and he pulled Honda along with him. He tried to shove them both by Yugi in the small space, to the smaller man’s amusement.

“You guys know it’s glass, right? They totally saw you.”

“Yeah, but is moneybags comin’ in, too?” Jounouchi asked.

“Um, no?” The bell to the shop rang as Mokuba pushed it open. He stared at the for several seconds, seeing where Jounouchi and Honda had tripped over each other in the small passage to the back. “Is everything okay?” Yugi asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, totally. Why?” Yugi’s hands pointed towards the window, the car zipping out of the parking lot, to which Mokuba looked back, bursting in laughter. “Oh, that. Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it!” Jounouchi said. He untangled himself from Honda and brushed off his shirt. “You were like, goin’ ten rounds. What the hell?”

Mokuba shrugged, the laughter dying out. “He forgot something.”

“‘Forgot’. What could he ‘a forgot?” Jounouchi asked.

“What week it was?” Mokuba asked. The trio seemed to all stare at each other. Mokuba just shrugged again. “I dunno. He’s weird.”

“Oh. Okay, well, we can get back to the game....”Yugi trailed off. He and Mokuba were already walking back.

“Yeah...he...he ain’t the only one...” Jounouchi muttered to himself. He and Honda decided it was best to let it go.


End file.
